Dictionary of Brezondian/N-Z
See also: Dictionary of Brezondian/A-M Notes: #m. refers to masculine nouns and f. to feminine nouns. #Hist. refers to historical terms which are no longer used everyday, usually only in academic contexts. #The terms Ang. and Fr. refer to anglicisms and francophonisms. #Vulg. refers to vulgarities ---- N(pronounciation: ene) Na- of Nacer- to be born Nacion (f)- nation Nacional- national Nacionalisme (m.)- nationalism Nacionalista (m./f.)- nationalist Nacionalizar- nationalize Nacit- born/born in Nadador (m.)- swimmer Nadar- to swim Napes (m.)- playing cards/deck of cards Narcisisme- narcissism Narcisista (m.)- narcissist Narcotigas (f.)-- narcotic(s) Nare- black Naris (f.)- nose Narracion (f.)- narration Narrador (m.)- narrator Nassal- nasal Nassement (m.)- birth Natacion (f.)- swimming Nataleda (f.) ; control de nataleda - natality; birth control Native/a- native Natural- natural Naturalesa (f.)- nature Naturalista (m.)- naturalist Naturalizacion (f.)- naturalization Naturisme (m.)- naturism, nudism Naufrague (m.)- castaway, shipwrecked person Nauseas (f.)- nausea Nave (f.)- ship, vessel Navegant (m.)- navigator Navegar- to navigate; browse the web Navedà(s) (f.)- Christmas(es) Necessar- necessary Necesitar- necessity Neis- fool, foolish Negar- to deny Negative- negative Neglijenza- negligence Negociar- to negotiate Negociacion (f.)- negotiation Negosso (m.)- (business) deal, bargain Nepotisme (m.)- nepotism Neutro- neutral Neuve (f.)- snow Neuvada (f.)- snowfall Nivel (m.)- level Nome- name Nos-us Note- night Nove- new Nuv - nine (9), new Nuvembre- November Nuvola- cloud O(pronounciation: o) Obligacion- obligation Ocultar- to hide, occult Odear- to hate Odeo- hate Ojo(s) (m.)- eye(s) Oficina- office Ofreir- to offer Oler- to smell Olor- small, odor Oltre(s)- other(s) Ongla- fingernail Oposte- opposed Oransa (nt.)- orange Ordre- order Oreja(s) (f.)- ear(s) Organisme- organism Organizacions- organization Organizado- organized Ors- bear Os- egg Oveja (f.)- sheep P(pronounciation: peh) Pagina- page Pais(e) (m.)/bela (f., hist.)- country Pan(e)- Bread(s) Par- for, to Parender- to learn Paro (nt.)- stop, halt Paroca(s) (f.)- parish(es) Partide- political party Pasaro- bird Pase- peace Paso- step Pata(s) (f.)- legs Patre (m.)- father Pazentemente- patiently Pel- skin Pensar- to think Pegamento- glue Pegar- to glue Pejor- fear (hist.), worst Per- dog Perna- leg Persona/e- person(s) Ped(s)- foot/feet Peso- weight Pesgue- neck Pessat- heavy Pesse- fish Peste- breast Pequin(a)- little, small Peza- piece Piaza (f.)- plaza, square Piaza-suco, piaza na mercat (f.)- market square Pijama/e- pyjama Pioso- louse Pistol (m.)- pistol, gun Planete (m.)- planets Planicia- plain, flatland Plen(a)- full Pluma (f.)- pen, feather Pode®- can, ability to, power Pogues- few Polardo- chicken Politica- politics Politico- politician Polvo- dust Pomarosa(s) (f.)- apple(s) Por (Fr.)- fear Port- port, harbor Porta (f.)- door Practego- practical Praser- pleasure/pleases Prat- plate, dish Praza- beach Prenando- taking Prenar- to take Prender- to fasten Pretension- claim Pretensionar- to claim Principant(s)- novice, beginner(s) Prinse (m.)- prince Prinsesa (f.)- princess Profondo- deep Promover- promote Prosebido- prohibited, banned Prozita/prozit- cheers, cheerful Publigue- public Pulize (m.)- policeman/woman Pulizija (f.)- police Pumpa/e (f.)- pump(s) Pumparo/Pumpare (m.)- fireman, firefighter(s) Puniar- to stab Puniat- handful, fistful Purpra (nt.)- purple Pursdant(e)- president(s) Puzar- to push Q (pronounciation: kuh) Quant- when, how much Quart- quarter Quartdes- Thursday Quarteto- Quartet Que- what Quels- which Quen- who Quero, querin/querir- want, to want Quinte- Friday R (pronounciation: era) Rab(t)- empty/nothing Rabia/rabioso- anger, angry Rabisco- scratch Radio/e- radio(s) Rais- root Rajar- to split, to grate Raju (nt.)- ray Raro- strange/weird, rare Razeta/e, granja/e (f.)- farm(s) Real- royal Reconeser- to recognize Reconosit- recognized Recordando- recalling, remembering Recordar- to remember Recuser- to refuse, deny Reduzir an mezu- to halve Rei(s) (m.)-king(s) Reir- to laugh Relacions- relations Rena (f.)-queen Representacion- representation Respirar- to breathe Ressaca- hangover Respectar- to respect Respective- respective Resturant (m.)- restaurant Revolucion- revolution Revolucionariment- revolutionarily Rio- river Rinat- kingdom Riptar- to repete Roca (f.)/ram (hist.)- rock Rodelo- knee Rotados- rotated Rua/e (d.)- street Rugante- arrogant Ruma(ne) (m.)- Rome/Roman(s) S (pronounciation: esa) Sal- salt Saltsisa- saugage Saludo/es- greeting(s) Salut- health Sangue- blood Sant(s) - saint(s) Satisfer- to satisfy Satisfeus- satified Savon(s) (m.)- soap(s) Scritor(a/s) (m.)- writer(s) Secar- to dry Seco- dry Securtà- security Seguient- next, following Seis/dove seis- (where) is Selo- seal, stamp Selos postals- postage stamps Sementa- seed Sen- without Sentimento- feeling Septembre- September Serra- mountain range Serpente- snake, serpent Services- services Sest/sesta- is Show (ang.)- show Siegle- century Sifa (f.)- blade Siniura- Mrs. Siniurina- miss Sistem- system Sofremento- suffering, pain Soldado/es- soldier(s) Soneta/e (na auto) (f.)- (car) horn, trumpet Sono/es- sounds Sopardo- dinner Soprar- to blow Sor, siniur- mister Sorde/a- deaf Sorma (vulg.)- damn Spezia/e (f.)- specie(s) Spezial- special Stenar- to wait Studio- study Subat- Saturday Subre- about, over Subreprecipitado- extremely rushed Subrestremamente- extremely above Sufrir- suffer Sugra (f.)- mother-in-law Sugro (m.)-father-in-law Sumar- to add Suns (nt.)- science Supar- suck Suspender- to suspend, hang T (pronounciation: teh) Tachar- to erase, delete, strike Tafla/taflis (f.)- table(s) Tais- rate, bowl Tais na mortalidad/natalidad- death/birth rate Talente(s)- talent(s) Talentos- talented Taliar- to look Targeta postal (f.)- postcard Telfun (m.)- telephone Telfun andante (m.)- cellphone (lit. moving phone) Tema- theme Temible- fearsome Temor- fear Tempo- weathera Temprament- humor Temprament-mal- bad temper Tempre- early Tenir- to hold Tenis- tennis Terra (f.)- planet earth Terzdes- Wednesday Teza- head Tia(s)- aunt(s) Tio(s)- uncle(s) Tir(e)- shot(s) Todes- all Tossin- bacon Trafije (m.)- traffic Transparencia- transparency Transporte- transport Traje (m.)- suit(s), clothes Tular (trad.)- Thaler Tuna/e (f.)- word(s) Turjeno (m.)- truck Tuval(a)- napkin, towel U (pronounciation: u) Ubgat(e) (m.)- lawyer Uctobre- October Ujeto/e- object(s) Ulanda-Holland, the Netherlands Ulandes (nt.)- Dutch Umar- to love Umo- man Unicament- only Universita(s) (f.)- university (universities) Urjens- urgent Urt(ast)- art(ist) Usario- user Usdant- student Us-jurno- today Uso(s)- use(s), usage Usprat(e) (nt.)- sport(s) Usqual (m.)- school Ustanque(na gaze) (m.)- (gasoline) station V (pronounciation: veh) Va- will Val- worth Variezà- variety Vas- drinking glass Vegetariano/a- vegetarian Veniza- Venice Venir- to come Vento- wind Ver- to see Verdures- vegetables Vera(ment)- real(ly), actually Verde- green Vermel- red Vespre- afternoon Vevir- to live Via- road, way Vículo (m.)- vehicle Vidre- glass Viel- old Volar- to fly Volen- want Volta/e- turn(s), change (as in money) Vomitar- to vomit Vos- bone X (pronounciation: eshe) X-ray, raju -x (nt.)- X-ray Z (pronounciation: zet) Zaf (nt.)- list Zafran- saffron Zaftuna (f.)- dictionary (lit. word list) Zalata (f.)- salad Zara/e (nt.)- hour(s)/time Zat(e)/uztado (m.)- city/cities Zeituna (f.)- olive Zim- on, on top of Zima- above Zind- birth, born Zucar (f.)- sugar Zumbido- drone Zumbir- to drone Zundes- Sunday Zuque (m.)- trunk, tree trunk Category:Dictionary of Brezondian